


【云炤】天性如此

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018





	【云炤】天性如此

>>>

巫炤踏着雪过来的時候就敲了两声门，木门很快吱呀打开，如他所料般，今天的缙云果然也窝在里头。  
冬季的到来让他们体内的兽类天性纷纷做出了反应，缙云是狼族，之前天天溜出去打猎，巫炤也猜到他定是为冬天做足了准备，强悍如有熊战神在入冬后也是挪不动腿。

对于巫炤的出现，缙云并没有感到意外，反倒对着穿着斗篷站在风雪中的鬼师道，“你来了。”  
巫炤点点头，然后被缙云领进屋去，缙云面上并无多少表情，身后的大尾巴倒是克制不住地晃，让巫炤都忍不住勾起嘴角，却还要装作没看见般目不斜视地走了进去。  
这些天来巫炤时不时就到缙云这边来“避难”，根本原因还是为了躲避最近无聊到天天往巫之堂跑、企图蹭羊毛过冬的姬轩辕。巫炤和姬轩辕是师兄弟，从小一起修炼，又因嫘祖的缘故，其实感情不算太差，只每当冬季，嫘祖会因为天性进入冬眠，姬轩辕一只鹿找不到人一起过冬，就总往巫之堂凑，喜欢唠嗑还喜欢说胡话，到现在巫炤见了他都觉得心烦。

屋里烧着柴，温暖得能够让人忘却屋外的寒冷，缙云并不如巫炤怕冷，这暖炉中的柴火自然是为了巫炤而烧的，前几天巫炤过来的时候冷得手指都泛着紫，后来缙云便不动声色地为他暖好屋子，巫炤这才敢在进屋后就把斗篷脱下。巫炤将兜风脱下，露出底下清俊的脸，他不似缙云那样顶着耳朵和尾巴的，反而一副人类的模样，放到人类集落去都看不出什么问题。  
有熊和西陵两地虽是越走越近，但风俗习惯却相差甚远，像是有熊的战士以露出兽性的部分为荣，西陵的祭司以隐藏本质来保护法力的神秘，两地就算联办什么活动，也是一眼就能认出哪个是西陵人，哪个又是有熊来的。  
巫炤原型是一只黑羊，也是不乐意让别人看到他头上的角，他大多数时候都用法术将角藏起，不愿意像姬轩辕那样顶着角花枝招展地四处乱晃，这事却还总被鹿王拿来调侃。也因此普通人要想知道巫炤原型，只能等祭祀大典才能看到鬼师露出角来，巫炤在祭祀的时候，角上总是披红挂彩看起来倒是挺神圣，毕竟鬼师也不似其他羊族那般温驯，反而总是高高在上的，气势也不输大部分的食肉动物，光是猜测自然不知。

巫炤会躲到缙云这边来自然是有原因的，娇生惯养的黑羊在临冬前就已经长了一身又软又蓬的毛，可适合在冬季变回原型后躲在被窝呼呼大睡。姬轩辕一开始只是来霸占巫炤的窝，后来又看上了一身羊毛，巫炤避他不及，又担心打了姬轩辕后等嫘祖醒来找他算账，只好抛下自己的窝逃之夭夭，偏生姬轩辕那只鹿鼻子又灵得很，无论巫炤跑哪去他都能找到，非要捋点羊毛好去过冬。  
缙云这里离得远，这几天他躲过来后姬轩辕救没再找到，巫炤以为自己寻得了不被骚扰的地方，殊不知好日子就要到头，姬轩辕那便宜师弟从虚黎那里学了几手，已经透过占卜知道了巫炤现在的位置。

门又再被敲响的时候，巫炤就意识到了来人是谁，他躲进被褥里，打定主意不要出去见姬轩辕了，让屋子的主人出去应付那难缠的人。  
人模人样的鹿王在门口笑眯眯的，鹿角上还落着雪，像是冬雪中屹立的一枝梅花，见缙云出来了还问道，“你看见巫炤了吗？”

见是领导来了，缙云也觉得有些难办，他也不太会撒谎，在原地沉默半天，还是憋出了一句，“他在我的床上，你不要进去。”  
姬轩辕的那张脸上又出现了震惊的表情，他长长地哦了一声，语气耐人寻味，对于缙云的爆炸性宣言，也不知道是看透了事情本质还是选择了误解，反正转身走了。

缙云回到屋子时，巫炤的头从被褥中探出来，身体还在里面团着，他盯着缙云看，自然是听到外边的对话了。  
“你都不会骗人吗？”巫炤语气中自是无奈，他就不该让缙云出去应付，虽然效果已经达到，但也太过了，“也不对，你太会骗人了，这下姬轩辕肯定以为我们有什么关系了。”

缙云头上那对耳朵怂拉了数秒，很快又立了起来，他看着巫炤缓缓道，“我没有骗人，我就是想和你好。”缙云为人不擅表达，大多数时候说的话也不多，但语出惊人的时候也不少，显然这次也是巫炤没意料到的操作，半响也说不出话来，而缙云说完后有些不安地抖动尾巴，却也没有多说，反倒在等巫炤的答复。

巫炤坐在床上看了他一会儿，才把被子掀开一点，眼睛轻轻眨动两下对着缙云轻声道，“那你上来吧。”  
缙云的床虽然不算大，但塞下两个大男人还有些空位，他却无视那些多出的位置，将巫炤揽入怀里亲吻，两人的身体紧紧贴合在一起，暖得让人昏昏欲睡。当然不会就这样真的睡过去，巫炤放心地将脸埋在缙云的颈窝，手臂还想着去勾缙云的尾巴，他早就想摸摸缙云的大蓬尾巴，今天倒是好机会，巫炤都这样下手了，缙云也没忍住，犹豫再三后也开始摸巫炤。  
“......你的手在乱摸什么？”巫炤的声音懒洋洋的，听起来并没有太在意缙云探入他的衣服内的手都在摸些什么，他反而恶人先告状地揪着缙云的小辫子调侃道，“现在不是你的发情期吧？”  
缙云的手掌摸够了他胸前的那两点，显然巫炤的胸肌肯定没他的大，但是手感还是相当不错，他低头含着对方的嘴唇磨了磨，哑声要求道，“我想要你。”  
这语气说是要求，又已经确信巫炤会答应他了，巫炤的长发披散在床上，而狼族压在他身上，那大长尾巴不断甩来甩去的，搔刮着巫炤的腿，似乎痒到了心底去。

巫炤並沒有拒绝缙云的求欢，对于他们这些兽族来说交配并不是什么令人不齿的事，虽然刚确定关系就这样好像是有些快，但顺理成章地，两人好像都没意识到哪里不妥。是缙云先告白没错，巫炤也许动心得比缙云还要早，只是碍于身份，一直没能捅破这层关系罢了。  
两人都是成年人了，缙云看起来不近女色，但他的生长环境可不像鬼师的那么单纯，该怎么交配这种事就算没听过别人说，也看过别人做过，自然知道从哪开始下手。  
“这是我送你的药。”巫炤看到缙云手上的东西，忍不住瞥了对方一眼，这可是他之前专门为缙云调制的药物。毕竟有熊战神时常出征，就算缙云再强，巫炤也担心他会遇上什么突发事情，才送了几罐药水来，谁知道有一天这东西还能用在这种地方。  
缙云凑过来亲了亲他的下巴，似乎不明白巫炤为什么在意这个，他说出了事实，“不用这个进不去。”  
巫炤当然知道，缙云的尺寸可比他想象中还要大，那鼓着青筋的粗大肉棒要塞进他的身体，想想就差点让巫炤失了兴致，但是等到缙云又再凑上来笨拙地啃他嘴唇时，巫炤还是心一软就纵容了对方的行为。  
两人都是第一次，润滑的时间用得久了一些，但是在缙云真正进入后，那紧致的后穴却还是生涩地推拒着，让巫炤难受地微微皱眉，善于忍耐的他还是没有多说什么。

药水的效果还不错，在肉穴吞入男人的肉棒后也没有受伤的迹象，只是皱褶被撑开，穴口发红充血，看起来有些可怜兮兮的，巫炤也不知道要不要自豪自己做的东西品质还不错，让他今天少受些罪。缙云埋在巫炤的颈边，看起来也像在忍耐，其实已经开始忍不住挺动胯部去顶弄那又紧又热的小洞，缙云很高兴最近巫炤总会主动过来找他，更没想到能够有确定关系的一天。

“别乱动。”巫炤摁着了缙云，企图控制那将要失控的野兽，缙云都已经露出了尖牙和爪子，再这样下去，他估计真要被一匹狼给压着操干了，巫炤自动骑在对方身上，决定先由自己开始主导这场性事。  
缙云虽然想要直接翻身将伴侣压在身下狠操，彻底征服对方的身体，但是基于那是巫炤，而且狼族对于配偶的重视让他稍微冷静下来，就是直勾勾地看着巫炤，在鬼师主动抬腰将他的肉棒吃进去时，缙云的爪子勾住了床板，眼瞳变回了平时的模样。

巫炤作为鬼师，善于运筹帷幄，本以为这事也是如此，却没想到缙云并不是西陵那些顾虑他的身份之人，也许巫炤在他身上主动骑乘的样子实在太勾人，缙云实在没能忍多久就翻身将鬼师压在床上狠顶狠干，可以说巫炤刚才的动作非但没有安抚到饥饿的野兽，反而让缙云现在的动作更加粗暴，恨不得直接用肉棒插坏那紧紧绞着他的肉洞。  
情事渐入佳境，他们两人裹着一张被子，巫炤被缙云压在被褥之下顶得直喘息，他的眼角飞红，是缙云舔的，嘴唇红肿，也是缙云咬的，那狼族完整发挥出了犬类天赋，连巫炤都不晓得缙云还有这一面，平时看着老正经一人，谁知道床上这么能折腾人。

巫炤身上是缙云喜欢的味道，不仅是清淡的香味，还有皮肤之下透着的血肉香气，狼与羊，似乎巫炤天生就对缙云散发着致命的吸引力，就算没有这一次的契机，以后定也会有别的事件能让他们走到这一步。  
缙云挺动着胯部，一次次将自己的肉棒埋入巫炤的体内，把肠道搅弄得软烂黏腻，他的嘴也并不闲着，瞄准了巫炤线条姣好的颈部下嘴，还要瞄准喉结轻轻啃咬，尖牙在那部分脆弱的皮肤上划上红痕，巫炤受到这样的刺激，反而将他吸得更紧了。  
“唔......你想吃了我？”巫炤说话时低低笑着，他的喉结随着唾液的吞咽而从缙云的舌头上滑走，又很快被男人的犬齿噙住。  
缙云并没有回话，他又怎么可能舍得把巫炤给吃了，虽说他是狼族，巫炤是羊族，两族有那么点食物链的关系，但巫炤跟普通的羊族并不一样，他强大而耀眼，哪怕弱点全然展现在缙云这样的猎食者面前也并未因此而恐惧，看起来骄傲又性感。  
缙云对这些事并没有什么实际上的经验，他全凭本能在行动，在巫炤提醒后又从啃咬对方的颈部转为吸吮舔舐，把那片白皙的皮肤弄得发红。  
巫炤扫视着缙云的脸，他确实很喜欢对方的长相，他早就知道缙云生得好，只要对方这样直勾勾地看着他，巫炤就无法拒绝，就算是如今这样，被缙云这样压在床上肆意侵犯，鬼师也能丝毫不计较——除非有时缙云操得太用力了，让他觉得自己就要被玩坏时，才会出口提醒对方不要捅得那么用力。

缙云现在埋头苦干的样子也确实好看，小麦色的精壮躯体上冒着汗，汗珠又随着他大力抽送的动作沿着肌肉形成的沟壑滑落，巫炤被他顶得偶尔发出低吟，那男人就会凑上来亲吻他，似乎挺喜欢这样亲昵的动作。  
带着潮气的被子很快就被踹到了床底下，巫炤被裹得有些闷，而且缙云的体温偏高，插在巫炤屁股里的肉屌都烫得肠道直收紧，方才还紧得难以动作的小洞已经逐渐被操熟，现在面对激烈的抽插也会贪婪地咬着肉棒不放。  
巫炤被肏得情动，早没办法维持幻术，头上的角都给露出来了，身体还随着缙云的抽插而微微晃动着，似是快感超乎他的想象，总在缙云进到最深时被刺激得紧紧缠住粗大的肉棒，身体承欢在情欲之下。  
“你的角露出来了。”缙云轻轻咬了咬巫炤下巴，含糊不清地提醒道，他瞥到了巫炤头上出现的角，就知道幻术已经失效。  
“你看吧......”巫炤眨了眨眼睛，只觉得现在屋里暖得过头，让他全身都是汗水，或许还有缙云的，他并没有再将自己的角藏起，就连尾巴都给露了出来，“这种时候应该让你看。”

汗湿的长发贴在巫炤的身上，缙云看着巫炤的角，那对角又长又弯，衬着巫炤的黑发白肤，非常迷人，现在那对角还挂着汗水，更是有种让人难以挪开视线的色欲感，缙云刚想上手去摸，就被巫炤阻止了。  
巫炤用力地夹了缙云一下，喘着气抬着下巴看着缙云，“不行......只有我的婚约对象才能摸。”  
“你的婚约对象是谁？”缙云突然感到强烈的不甘心，他不想让别的人也得到巫炤，明明他的猎物已经在怀中，合当已经属于他。

巫炤伸手去捏了捏缙云的狼耳朵，很小声地笑，“还没有，你想当吗？”  
被捏耳朵的男人抿着嘴，手臂一伸就抱紧了巫炤，连肌肉线条都绷紧了，动作就像无言的请求，浑身上下无一处不透出渴望。

“那你努力些，先让我舒服了......”巫炤往下沉了沉身体，让男人的肉棒进到最深的地方去，因此说话时听起来都显得有些飘忽，“说不定我就......”  
撩得太狠的结果是巫炤的全身都被男人玩了个遍，包括后腰上多出的小短尾巴，缙云爱抚的手段还有些青涩，却架不住这样隐私的地方本来就比较敏感，让巫炤被摸得腰都直不起来了，缙云的手指却还在揉搓那里的尾巴根。  
缙云不愿意巫炤真跟别的什么人结成婚约，占有欲使这狼族不安地甩了甩大尾巴，决定身体力行让巫炤知道他求配偶的诚意，这时巫炤还不晓得自己的一番话会招致什么样的后果，等到被战神玩得惨兮兮的时候才知道祸从口出的意思。

圆润硕大的龟头随着缙云毫无章法的动作在肠道中四处顶弄，巫炤被顶得发慌，只能夹紧胡乱捅弄的肉棒，好几次都要开口提醒缙云，却又每每在将要开口的时候被顶上那点，将口中的话化为断断续续的呻吟声。  
缙云做这事误打误撞地还挺有天赋，把鬼师的洞操得黏糊糊湿淋淋，就连前面都射了两次，跟失禁似的射精总让巫炤后背发麻，有些分不清自己到底是被操射了还是被狼给操失禁了。  
鬼师总是一副高高在上不可亵玩的模样，现在的他却被有熊的战神肏得连幻术都使不上，羊尾巴的毛也被淫液弄得粘成一团，他咬着下唇努力压抑呻吟，但还是有些受不了过于激烈的操弄，谁又知道事情会发展到这样的地步。他现在连自己合上双腿都觉得费劲，两条腿软得跟棉花似的，下腹也是又酸又软，随着快感而收缩。  
快感超出了巫炤所能想象的范围，那是比自读还要浓重许多的感觉，让理智被摧毁，让身体不自觉地臣服于另一个雄性身下。巫炤何等高傲之人，他又如何会让自己露出失态的模样，但事情超出他掌控以后，他就算想让缙云停下，那男人只会堵上他的嘴唇，然后接下来的事更让巫炤难以招架。

缙云从背后重新进入了巫炤，他咬着巫炤的肩膀，只觉得从背后进入的时候巫炤显然把他的肉棒夹得更紧了，爽得他尾巴根都在发颤，不由得肏得更加用力，插得那小洞发出的全是噗滋噗滋的水声，肉屌带出的淫水只能滑腻腻地沿着巫炤大腿内侧往下淌。  
哪怕缙云已经很努力克制自己，他的爪子和尖牙还是在巫炤身上留下不少细长的伤口，连大腿根部都不能幸免，所幸这些伤口非但没有影响兴致，反倒让巫炤反应更大，他本就对疼痛敏感，缙云留下的伤口不过让他更加情难自禁。  
巫炤也在缙云的身上留下了不少的伤口，甚至还有咬痕，在狼族顶弄得太厉害的时候，他只能咬着缙云的肩膀忍耐能将人的理智摧毁的快感，巫炤常觉得自己就要被弄坏了，堂堂鬼师沦为陷阱里的猎物，被捅得乱七八糟，淫乱不堪。

缙云爱极了鬼师被操到失神的样子，不再遥不可及，仿佛真正属于他的，巫炤的腿在情色的抚摸下发抖，在缙云的尾巴蹭过他的大腿根部时，抖得更厉害了。  
多次高潮使得巫炤变得意识有些涣散，他蜷缩起脚趾，在痉挛着高潮时忍不住蜷缩身体，缙云亲吻着他的耳朵，手依然不安分地玩弄着巫炤的短尾巴，在鬼师每次挣扎想要逃离他的身下时又将对方扣着腰拽回来操弄，如同一只不知餍足的猛兽。  
巫炤已经尝到了苦果，他之前故意撩拨缙云直接导致了对方过分努力，把他搞晕过去好几次，现在要叫停也来不及了，缙云也不知道内射了几次，把巫炤灌得小腹发胀，总觉得全都是对方射进去的精液。最后还是巫炤觉得实在受不住了让缙云停下，才得到了好好休息的机会，要让他知道缙云这人会在这种事上面那么较真，那巫炤肯定就不会说出这种话来自寻死路，他被玩到什么都射不出了，才与缙云相拥沉沉睡去。

巫炤醒来时，暖炉中的柴火已经烧尽，但他也不觉寒冷，毕竟身后那体温偏高的男人还抱着他不放，暖烘烘的温度差点让巫炤再度睡过去，忘了还得回去西陵的事。然而作为西陵鬼师，他可不是想失踪就失踪的，巫之堂的人还在等着他回去，巫炤拖着酸痛的身体下了床，缙云比他醒得还早，只是抱着对方不愿意撒手，这回看巫炤自己挣开，他也跟着坐起身。  
缙云看着巫炤将繁琐的衣服一件一件穿上身，把他留下的痕迹都遮得严严实实的，想到巫炤就要离开这里，他心中更是舍不得，从后面很小心地捏着一丁点羊尾巴尖的毛，还以为正在整理衣服的巫炤不会发现。  
“放手。”巫炤穿好衣服，回头对着还裸着上半身的缙云说道，那匹狼看起来异常失落，看起来真的很不想他回去西陵。

“你什么时候还会再来？”缙云刚松开手，就看到巫炤又用法术将尾巴和角都给藏起来了，就如对方刚来的时候那样。  
巫炤系好了腰带，见他眼巴巴在看，还假装思考了一下才说，“等姬轩辕又来烦人的时候。”

“......那我可以去找你吗？”缙云的语气听起来更郁闷了，他一直都是被动等着巫炤来寻他，现在有了进一步的关系后却忍不住想要更亲近。

巫炤不习惯缙云那么直白与主动，鬼师又像是想到了什么后，连耳朵都泛着红，他难以置信地问道，“难道你想在巫之堂做？”  
“我没有。”缙云也立刻就否认了，他去牵巫炤的手，漂亮的眼睛直勾勾盯着对方道，“不做也行，我想见你。”

“那自是随时都行。”说到西陵，巫炤的表情更加温和，他深爱着自己所成长的地方，在巫炤眼里可没有地方比西陵更好了，“西陵是个好地方，山清水秀，美人也多，可比有熊好多了。”

“我不想看别人。”缙云捏了捏他的手，又摇摇头，目的非常明确。  
巫炤想了想，如窗外在阳光下融化的冰雪般，笑道，“好，那你来吧。”  
缙云的眼睛一下就亮了，像是夜中闪烁的星星，他的心里也是如此——仿佛盛开了漫天的花。

——FIN。


End file.
